Small Adventures
by Unique
Summary: set after the end of the series whenever that will be


Dadaeyia is my creation. The world and other characters belong to Mr. Jordan.  
  
Dadaeyia skipped down the empty hallway humming to her self. Her silken curls bounced on top of her head. Silk ribbons that matched the silk of her brand new dress held them there. Stopping she giggled as he belly rumbled responding to the aroma of baking bread and roasting meat wafting from the kitchens further down the hall.   
Looking around she spotted a door ajar and what looked like stairs descending into blackness. What a perfect place for an adventure! Cautiously she peeking into the opening. It looked safe to her. Her caution worked against her when she tried to slide into the room. Instead of the smooth entrance she was trying for she bumped into the door and it swung shut behind her with a thump. Whirling she tugged at the door and squealed when it would not open.   
"Humph. Mother does always say that good help is hard to find these days," she muttered to her self sounding not at all like a girl of barely four years.   
Despite her comment about good help, Dadaeyia lover her home very much. There was no place like it in the world. It was not quite large and grand enough to be a palace but it was more than a manor. Despite being new, there were many places and items hidden around that were ancient and mysterious. Much effort had been put into trying to restore as much of the past as possible. All the perfect ingredients for an adventure. There was nothing young Dadaeyia loved more than an adventure. She was sure to be a handful when she got older because she had her mother's fiery spirited temperament and her father's habit of always finding trouble.   
On this occasion though her sense of courage almost failed her when she sat down in the dark and contemplated her predicament. She wished her father were here. He would have known where she was and he would have come to her rescue or even better helped her explore this new place. Her father was not here though. He was in Caemlyn and she did not know when he would be back. Soon she hoped and with a present for her. Her mother was gone too to stay with her cousin. Most everyone was helping with the harvests though they would be back for dinner and her nurse was busy chasing her two brats around. That's why she was wandering the halls alone. She had been left in the garden to play but had gone exploring instead. It would e a long time before anyone noticed she was missing so she'd just have to rescue her self. But how?  
Light. She needed some light. Maybe if she tried hard she could make some like her aunts. She did not know how they were her aunts and their other sisters were not but maybe that was grown up stuff. She knew they were all sisters though because they had explained all that to her. All the sisters lived in a tower and their last name was Sedi. Once they had had brothers but then the brothers were bad so they didn't anymore but now the brothers were good again. The brothers were mad at the sister for being mean to them when they were bad so they lived by themselves but they worked with their sisters to do good things. Dadaeyia liked the good things they had done like make the Ways pretty and shiny so she could go play with all of her cousins even though they lived far away and make the ground better so the Ogiers could grow a forest around her house. She loved her forest. It was beautiful and safe and not at all like her father said it used to be. She could not imagine it with just a scattering of small crooked trees. But that was not helping her get light.   
Neither was trying to do it like her aunts either. No matter how hard she tried all she managed to do was give her self a headache. Perhaps if she just closed her eyes and wished for a light. Relaxing on the steps Dadaeyia imagined the light her aunts would make just a small ball glowing to light her way. Dadaeyia could almost feel the slight warmth given off and the glow on her closed eyelids. Slowly opening her eyes, Dadaeyia gaped wide-eyed and open mouthed. She did it!! She made a light! Laughing, Dadaeyia reached up to touch the light and laughed more when it danced inches above her hand. Closing her eyes again she imagined another light beside the first and opened her eyes delighted to find a second ball of light dancing with the first. Being so young even the marvelous lights lost her attention as she noticed that with the illumination they provided she could now see part of the way down the steps.   
Descending, more and more of the stairs became visible. Finally she reached the bottom. Looking around her in excitement, Dadaeyia was quickly brought back to earth by heavy disappointment. She wanted magic lamps and hidden treasures instead all she had found was part of the storage for the kitchen! Kicking a basket of potatoes, Dadaeyia began to pout. It wasn't fair. She wanted an adventure. She wanted something to tell her parents when they got home. Turning to trudge back up the stairs she froze as she remembered she could no longer get out that way. Unless she found another way out of here she was still stuck. Unconsciously making the light globes brighter, she looked around her for anything resembling a door.   
The room was larger than her bedroom. It was dark and damp and chilly. Racks of bottles lined the walls. She knew what those bottles were. They were the special ones used for parties and she was not allowed to have any of the juice they put in there. Only grownups could have it. She'd have it too when she was a grownup. The bottles were no help to her though. She just wanted a way out. On the opposite side of the room from the bottles half hidden under hanging onions and herbs was what she wanted a door that would open. A door that would lead out of this place if she were lucky.   
With the globes floating above her forgotten, she exited the room and began walking down a long passageway. Being very quiet, she listened for any sounds that she was getting close to the inhabited parts of her home. It seemed to her as if she had been walking forever. Her feet hurt and she was hungry and all of her sense of adventure had once again deserted her. Suddenly she smelled bread. It must be the same bread baking that she had smelled before she found that stupid door. Following the smell eagerly, she soon wound her way out of the twisting passage and found her self staring up at another staircase. This one was leading up and she could hear sounds of people where ever the stairs led. Dadaeyia began climbing. After only a few steps she was tired and sat down to rest. Sitting there resting, Dadaeyia remembered the lights she had made. She had something to show her father after all! Greatly cheered, she got up and continued her climb. When she reached the top she closed her eyes and wished her lights away and found her self once again in the dark. Pushing on the door she was relieved to see that it opened. Stepping out from the door into the kitchen, she took a big gulp of fresh air.   
"Why Miss Da'yia! How did you get here?" exclaimed one of the cooks as she noticed the little girl standing next to her. The cook gave the girl a hug and sent her back to the garden with a slice of fresh bread and cream.   
Sitting in the garden engrossed in eating her treat Dadaeyia did not notice anyone approach until she heard a light growl not far from her. Jerking up Dadaeyia stared into the eyes of a giant wolf.  
"Hopper!" Dadaeyia ran and hugged the wolf who grinned and was happy to see her as well. Standing up, she looked and saw her father walking towards her.   
"Daddy!" Squealing, she ran and threw her self in his arms. Laughing he caught her and held her tight.   
"I've missed you, my darling."  
"I missed you too. Did you bring me a present?"  
"A present? What would you want with a present?"   
"Daddy."  
"Oh, all right. Let's go inside and I'll get you your present."  
"I have something to show you too, Daddy. I learned something while you were gone."  
"You did? I'm sure I'll be very proud of you." Smiling broadly he hugged his daughter and carried her back into his home. A banner with a red background and a wolf's head on it flew overhead and the sun beamed down on a reborn nation.   



End file.
